7th Wheel
by Greakfreak
Summary: Leo dies and chooses rebirth. But what if Reyna meets 'new Leo' and he isn't the same? Leyna
1. Prolouge

**This is the introduction to my newest story, as you can see. It isn't bright and fun, it's serious. **

Death is a complicated thing, levels and destinations, places where the good, the bad and the neutral go. Your categorized by your life and you get to spend the rest of eternity in your level. But, some get the later of the cycle, rebirth, an option most don't choose, I mean, who wants to forget their past life and start over a life in the pitiful place we call Earth? But then, who wants to spend eternity in a dark wasteland?


	2. A Fallen Hero

**This is so depressing, how do I do it? And I didn't realise until after he died that his death is almost identical as Charles.**

* * *

Leo shot fire from his palms at the giant above him. He looked beside him with his peripheral vision to see the beautiful praetor of Camp Jupiter, Reyna. Her braid had long fallen out and her black hair flew around as she fought with her dagger.

As I turned back to the Giant, a large hand swung and I flew against a wall that was once my Cabin, I know from the rough metals digging into my back. "Leo!" I heard my friends yell. I looked at my friends, focusing on the black haired beauty. The Giant approached, as he was right in front of me.

"For Hephaestus!" I yelled. I caused my body to explode in fire, and I judge correctly, my cabin was filled with gas and oil. It blew up. The giant had scraps of Celestial Bronze and Gold imbedded into him. He crumbled into dust. I fell to the ground, bloody and broken. My friends ran towards me. "Leo!" I saw Reyna on her knees, looking at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

She grabbed my hand. "Don't leave! Please." I sent a spark though her hand. "You are the Seventh Hero. But you are not the 7th wheel." I whispered to her. My eyes got heavier. "I was." I said as my body went limp.

I saw Hermes gathering souls. "Come Leonardo." He said, his eyes soft, he must have really been upset to be guiding the heroes trying to help him to their graves. "Leo, not Leo Valdez! He's one of the 7!" Someone said. "Quiet Children. The ride to Judgment is long and quiet painful." Hermes said. We walked to a long line of kids on a dock. "You will have to wait for a coin. Your peers above will put them either on your eyes or under your tongue. They will appear when they have left your corpses. It has been an honor, heroes." Hermes said, floating away.

After a few moments, most kids got there coin, but mine still hadn't come. I wasn't that loved, they couldn't still be morning me. Finally, after two more groups of Hermes death row, my coin appeared on my eyes. As I took it off, I noticed it wasn't Celestial Bronze, like the Dracmnas we Greek use, but it was Imperial Gold, like the Romans. Jason would be leading the vengeance line or comforting Piper, and Frank and Hazel hardly know me, so it had to be Reyna.

I went to the boat and handed my coin to Charon. He nodded to me sadly, probably respecting my sacrifice or whatever. I stood before the 3 judges. "He blew himself up to save his group, just like his brother. It is settled, he shall go to Elysian Fields." "Or, Mr. Valdez, you may choose rebirth."

I am not a 'contained' person. But someone died that I had to see. "Can I see someone in Elysian Fields before Rebirth?" "Yes Hero."

I walked towards the golden gate that had just opened. I saw an entire city. I saw people happy. I saw a building that made me cry. I ran towards it and opened the door. There was a woman sitting at the table. "Mommy?" I asked her.

"Me Hermano!" She ran towards me and hugged me. "Me Mamá!" I cried into her soft frame. My mom was here. I breathed in her sweet scent of motor oil and grease. "Mom, I'm so sorry." "For what me Bebé?" "For killing you." I said in a sob.

"You didn't kill me baby. Gaia did, she was afraid of you beating her. But my death made you stronger." "She won in the end though, I'm dead." "You killed a _Giant_ Leo! You did it all on your own, and that's something to be feared." "I guess. Mom, I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" "I chose rebirth. Being dead won't be something I'll be good at." I said, for the first time smiling. "You'll be brave, and always yourself?" She asked me, cupping my face. "Yes Mom." She kissed my forehead. "Go live then."

She smiled to me with tears in her eyes. I turned and left. I walked to the Lethe. "Goodbye Leo Valdez." I stepped inside as every thought was brutally erased from my mind.


	3. The Lover Left Behind

**Wow! So many people like this! This isn't going to be long, not very good yet.**

* * *

I sat, crying over the innocent boy who had to die. I kissed his lips softly, hoping the mush of 'true loves kiss' like all those Venus kids always said, would actually work. No luck, Leonardo Valdez was dead.

Everyone had gone back to battle, except me. This boy had fixed my broken heart over Jason and gave me feelings for him. He had feelings for me too, it was pretty obvious, but if I had only told him sooner. I took my lucky coin out of my pocket. I kissed it and put it on his eye.

"Goodbye Leo." I said, squeezing his hand once more before running back onto the battlefield, no one wrecked the daughter of Bellona's heart without getting punished. I went into battle, and went a full fury upon all who opposed me. I heard comments from the Greeks relating me to the Drakon Slayer. I saw the seven, I mean six run ahead. Jason ran back. "Come on Reyna! You're the seventh now." He said.

I ran to catch up to them. I spun my wrist with my dagger. I started fighting my way up towards the generals of the Giants. I saw from my peripheral vision something coming. I raised my hand to block my face and a warm fire shot from my hand.

"You're a fire user?!" Jason yelled. The spark! The spark from Leo's hand before he died! I'm a fire user! "Now I am!" I yelled, shooting flames from my palms. The rest of the battle is honestly a blur, Percy and Jason sending a spiral of wind and water, sending Gaia into the ground and Piper charmspoke her to stay down there forever.

We went to the beach in Camp Half Blood, where the final Battle was held and a firework show began. Camp Jupiter didn't have shows like this, we just congratulated everyone, then the Bacchus children would hand out grape juice in a chalice and we would cheering and that would be the end of it.

After the celebration, those who could went to their Parent's counterpart to rest before our journey home. Those who couldn't either stayed where there was room, in the big house, or with the Hermes children. Most of the cabins were at least structures still. Except the Hephaestus one, its walls were filled with holes and the roof was gone. Most of the tools and inside were in pieces and everywhere. I walked over to them pulling out beds from secret compartments. I saw Nyssa.

"Nyssa?" "Yes?" She asked with wet eyes. "Can I stay here?" "Wouldn't you rather the Zeus Cabin with your boyfriend?!" She yelled. "I loved him too Nyssa, I just didn't get the chance to tell him. He gave me something." "What?" She asked, whipping her tears on her arm. I lifted my palm and created a flame. "How? Is it even possible?" "I have never heard of it before, but there was no one like him before either."

"Come in. We have a few extra beds. I sent the little ones to different cabins in case this place get's anymore wrecked." "Thank you." I said. I saw a compartment and started pulling out the bed. "No, this one." She said, pulling out a different bed. I thanked her and laid down. It smelled of him. "This was his bed." I said. "It was." She said before pulling out her own bed. I laid in his bed, absorbing his smell.


	4. Leonardo Valdaro

**I'll try to finish ASAP!**

* * *

I still lived in New Rome, but I no longer ran it. I was now 21, out of my schooling years, preparing for a career. I locked my apartment and walked down the streets of my home. I work in the construction plant, which is forever expanding New Rome. As I walked down the streets, I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see a woman walking with a small boy. He was Latino with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Mommy, I want to go to the Museum, not the park!" He complained. "Leo…" Leo? Is it really him? I walked up to the woman. "Praetor Reyna, what brings you here?" "I saw your son. I just wished to tell him hello. He is very adorable." "Thank you." "How old is he?" "5. His birthday was just last week." I bent down to the boy. "Hello Leo. I'm Reyna." He put out his hand.

"I'm Leonardo. Leonardo Valdaro." I shook it. "Reyna, just Reyna." I laughed. He smiled. "Mommy, can Reyna go to the Museum with us?" "I told you at least 3 times, I can't go to the Museum. I have to do work, and it's easier at the park." "I can take him, I mean if you want. I have a free afternoon, I mean if that helps you out. If it's not weird, I mean, you just met me." I babbled slightly.

"I trust you. You were praetor in our time of need. Here's my number, in case anything comes up. Just call me when you're done and I can tell you my address." She said. "Alright," I bent down again. "Hey Leo, wanna go to the Museum?" "Yes!" He said excited. I stood up and picked up the small boy. As we walked, I asked him things.

"Who are your favorite gods?" I asked. "Vulcan and Bellona," He said. My Leo said the same thing. "Why are they your favorites?" "I like to build things, and, and, I can't remember why I like Bellona." "Is it because you think women are boss like that having someone to compete with Mars for the title of supreme war god?" I said under my breath, quoting Leo.

"Yeah! That's exactly right. How'd you know?" "My friend said the same answer." "Leo?" "Excuse me?" "The people say not to talk about him around you. Was it him?" "Yes, it was." "Was he your bestest friend?" He asked. "Yeah, he was." I said. He took my hand. "Well, I'll be your new bestest friend, ok Reyna?" He said smiling. "Ok Leo." I held out my pinkie, like Leo always made me promise. "Pinkie swear?" I asked. "Pinkie swear." He said.


	5. The Loveless Date

"Hey Rey." I heard Leo say. I looked up from my blueprints. "Hey Leo, I'm almost done with these designs." I said. Leo is now 20, while I'm 36. We're the greatest of friend. Sometimes he'll show traits from my Leo, but sometimes he doesn't. He was claimed at 13 by Vulcan. After schooling, he joined the construction business. I handed him the rolled up blueprints. "Hey Rey, do you want to maybe go out to dinner tonight, my place?" "Sure. Macaroni and Olympic fails?" I asked. "No, um, maybe a real date?" I turned red, but then I shed a tear. This Leo was awesome, but still wasn't _my _Leo. "Sure Leo." I said. He smiled his cheesy smile and ran off. "Hey Leo?" I called. He turned around. "Forgetting something?" I asked. He ran back and grabbed it.

I slipped on the short purple dress that I had laid out. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it expecting to see Leo, but it was someone else. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Reyna." She said. "Why not? I'm not hurting anybody." I said. "You're hurting yourself." "How do you know that Nyssa?" "I lost two of the best brother's I've ever had in the same year! Reyna, he isn't Leo." "You heard Nico say it. Leo isn't in the underworld, but he is dead. He chose rebirth." "Leo chose to start over, let him." "Yes, start over, without us! When a soul chooses rebirth, they cut all ties, even from the people they love. They tear their memories out of their minds and move on. Leo left; this is just a shell of what was!" "Let me be happy, please. Let me for once in my life not have to worry about gods, other girlfriends, wars, just me and him." "Look Reyna, I'm not going to stop you, but please be careful." "I will." "And Reyna?" "Yeah?" "You weren't the only one who lost someone that day." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I sat down, and put my face in my hands.

A knock sent me out of my silent sobs. I wiped my eyes the best I could and opened the door. "Hey Rey. Are you ok?" "Yeah, fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, let's just eat." "Alright Reyna." I led him to the kitchen and I pulled out the chicken from the oven. We sat down and started eating. We made small talk on work; our newest client was extremely picky. But it wasn't, right. He wasn't mine.

"Excuse me, I need some air." I said standing up quickly, I dropped my napkin on my chair as I stood up. I sat on the balcony, taking deep breaths, preventing myself from crying. "Reyna," Leo said softly, touching my shoulder. He moved a hair behind my ear. He wanted to kiss me.

"I've loved you since I met you Reyna. Please don't hate me for this." He cupped my cheek and pulled me in softly. His body fit perfectly against mine, his hair, so soft, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him forward. "I'm sorry Reyna." He said. "I can't do this Leo; go find another girl, someone who can love you."

"Excuse me?" He said. "I can't love you! I thought I could lie to myself thinking you could replace him, but you can't!" I said, tears staining my eyes. "What do you mean you _can't_ love me?" I grabbed the picture from Piper and Jason' wedding and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass. I peeled the picture back and pulled out the one beneath it.

"I can't love you because I'm in love with him." I said.


	6. Leo not Leo

Leo had taken it right before the war. He had his arm around my shoulders, the other was on fire, and I was glaring at him. "He looked just like me." He said shocked. "Leo died on the battlefield, blew up to save us, but he didn't stay in the underworld." "How could someone be dead and not in Hades?" "He chose rebirth." "You think," "I'm certain. You are him, but you're not him. I can't give you what you want." "I can become him, I'll start cracking jokes," "No, go, leave New Rome, find a life and find a good girl for yourself." "You're the only girl I want!" "I'm sorry, but I'm not." "Wait. Was Leo a fire user?" "Excuse me?" "Was he a fire user?" "Yes, he was, but right before he died, he gave it to me." "What?" I created a ball of flames in my hand. "His dying words were "You are the Seventh Hero. But you are not the 7th wheel. I was." "7th wheel?" "I never found out what 7th wheel was." "Did you ever kiss him?" "What?" "It's a simple question." "No, I hid my feeling towards him until the very end." "Kiss me then." "What?" "Somewhere inside, I'm still him. That kiss a few minutes ago, it didn't mean anything. I want you to kiss me as if I was him." "Why?" "I'm testing a theory." He smiled the smile that got Leo to get me to like him. I walked up to him, standing on my toes, dug my hands in his mass of curls, I rested my forehead on his. He put his hands on my hips. I looked into his Dark Brown eyes. I bit my bottom lip before pushing off his forehead and touching his lips softly.


	7. The Kiss

**I loved writing this chapter, it was so sweet. But also awkward because this is the most 'love' I've ever put in a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I remembered him joking about how ugly the Giants must have been to be locked up. He made even the Mars kids crack up. Externally, I stayed calm, internally; I was laughing my head off. I heard his laugh, echoing my head, the sound bouncing off the room like waves.

I felt wet tears escape my eyes and run down my cheek as we kissed. I took one out of my hands out of his thick curls and found his hand at my hip. I held it, intertwining our fingers. I felt a tingle shoot off my hand into his. Leo moved backwards, pushing me up against the wall. "What's my name." he said kissing me again between each kiss. "Leo Valdez." I said, pulling his neck back in to my lips.

His hands moved up my back, his middle fingers touching my spine. I dug my hands back in his hair, but pulled back with a gasp. My fingers were blistered and red. I looked at him. "Are you ok Reyna? Did I burn you? Sometimes I light on accident." He said with a goofy grin.

"Leo?" "That's my name, don't abuse it." He said. "Stop it!" I said, as tears escaped my eyes once more. He put up a hand and dried them. "What am I doing Rey?" "You're acting like him. Stop, please. It hurts too much." "Reyna, it is me." He said. "NO, you're not! Leo Valdez is dead, and I could never love anyone but him." I said, sniffling and pushing him back.

"Reyna, it's me!" "Stop Leonardo Valdaro!" "Please believe me when I say I'm not Leonardo Valdaro, I am Leo Valdez, and I love you Reyna." He leaned in and kissed me quickly and softly. But, I knew.

"Leo?" "Reyna." I grabbed a hold of him, praying to every god I wouldn't ever have to let go. "Reyna," He whispered my name softly. "Quiet," I said. "Don't question it, just let me hold you so I know it's real." I said, squeezing his torso. "It's not a dream, and I'm not leaving again." He said.

"What is Seventh Wheel?" I asked him. "Nemesis told me every one of the seven had love, besides me, I was alone. It was before I met you. I believed her, feeling loveless, and alone. I died before I could tell you. You became the seventh hero, and I took my curse of loveless life with me." "I couldn't find love." "But someone loved you greatly, in life and death." "Kiss me again, please." I said.

He moved forward, my back pressed into the dry wall, grabbing my waist with urgency. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and catching his lips. My fingers dug into his hair, declaring he was mine. His hands went to my legs, lifting me and lifting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked to my room without breaking our lips.

* * *

**AWWWWW! I love this chapter!**


	8. Not HIm

**Sorry I've been so uninspired lately! But I've got a double chapters for you guys!**

* * *

I woke up in my bed. My hair was everywhere, tangled and messy. I looked at the man I was in the arms of. His curly hair hanging in his eyes, his face peaceful. I noticed his tan chest, lean and well developed from long days of working. I saw his eyes open lazily. "Hey Rey." He said, moving my hair from my face. "Hey Leo." I said, kissing him softly. "What happened last night, I remember us fighting about me kissing you and you telling me about Leo, but the rest is a fuzz." I stiffened, this wasn't him. Leo was gone. "Hey Reyna, what's this?" He said, picking up a letter from the nightstand. "I don't know." I opened it. 'Rey, I feel the ground pulling me in as I write this. I just want to let you know I love you and I'll always be inside you. Stay with this Leo or break up with him easy. It's your life Reyna, you choose what you do with it. Don't let me dying ruin you from living happy. You are the bravest and most beautiful girl alive. I didn't know what love was before I met you, and now that I've know you, I know you'll make someone happy. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I couldn't stay. I don't even know how I remembered. I'm happy there is a place for me in your heart, but you have to let yourself forget me. Forget Leo Valdez.' I put my hand over my mouth. "Reyna? Are you ok? Should I go?" "I'm sorry Leo, something just came up. You better go before you're late to work." "Aren't you coming?" "No, I have to do something else today." I said. He climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I feel like I did something wrong Reyna, please call me later today, I don't want to lose you." He said. "I don't want to lose you either, I just have to do something." He nodded and walked out. I reached for my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I hit send. "Hello?" He asked groggy. "Meet me at the memorial in 10 minutes." "Alright," He said.


	9. Possibilities

I hung up and quickly got dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth before running down the street to the memorial. I sat under the statue of Leo. The whole Memorial was a garden with statues and plates of the fallen in the war. The Argos II also sits in this garden, more as a museum now then a ship. "Reyna, you called at 7 in the morning, what is it? I have to be back in the Underworld at 8:30 and I was really hoping for some extra sleep." "Leo came back." "That's impossible Reyna," "Remember how Leo gave me the fire in the war?" "Yeah?" "Well, his rebirth-elf and I were, hitting it off, when a spark, identical to the one he gave me came out of my hand. He remembered Nico." He looked dumbfounded. " Is he here?" "No, At some point last night he switched back, write me a letter. How is that possible?" "I don't know when he stepped through the Lethe, all his memories would have been wiped from him, I've seen it happen to titans, it's impossible to avoid, and the damage is irreversible." "It was him, I am sure of it. Can you look into how and why it happened?" "No problem Reyna, how are you?" I reached my hand up to the statue and took Leo's stone one in mine. "I'm heartbroken, but I'll be ok." "Were all here for you Reyna, don't feel alone, ever." He squeezed my hand before disappearing in a black shadow. I turned to face my repair boy one more time before walking home. I hit the button on the phone to hear my messages. "Reyna, I'm sorry about last night. Please pick up." "Reyna, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but please answer." "Reyna, Leo Valdaro was hurt, we need you to come down here," I ran out of the house before the message could finish. I ran straight for the construction site. I saw the stretcher and he was on it. I ran up to him, he had gauze all on his head. Ii felt so bad for last night, I was distracted and a crane rammed a steel pipe into my head. Pretty dumb right?" He laughed. "Woke up here, hoping you wouldn't be ticked off at me." I took his hand. "I'm not mad." I felt the spark again.

* * *

**I love reading reviews! You guys are too nice! XD **


End file.
